The unwilling love of Nora and, A BABY?
by Mckennagrace
Summary: This a story line based on Step Up 1 with Nora and Tyler. They have already graduated from NSA and are sharing an apartment at the Atlanta School of Ballet. They have been together almost 3 years now and Nora is desperate to marry him but he hasn't figured it out yet. What lengths will she go to? Leave reviews on what you think… Thanks much!
1. Chapter 1

TEASER ALERT* I'm gonna try out a new story line based on Step Up 1 with Nora and Tyler. They have already graduated from NSA and are sharing an apartment at the Atlanta School of Ballet. They have been together almost 3 years now and Nora is desperate to marry him but he hasn't figured it out yet. What lengths will she go to, to bring him in. Leave reviews on what you think… Thanks!

"Tyler?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can you come in here for a minute?"

"Just a sec."

"I just need your opinion, please?"

Tyler let out quite the sigh as he got up from the couch they now shared.

"What in the world could be so important that it couldn't wait fi-…" Tyler stopped as he saw his girlfriend in a black lace bra and underwear being kept together by a small pink ribbon.

"This. I couldn't bear keeping them in the box without trying them on. It's my outfit for the burlesque number we're doing next week. What do you think?" She said beginning to turn.

Tyler looked her up and down then laid face first onto the bed.

"Nora, you're killing me. You have got to stop wearing these 'outfits'-which are just lingerie by the way- around the house. It's driving me insane, I just want to rip them off you."

"Why don't you?"

"You said you wanted to wait before we did any of this."

"I said that a long time ago…" She said sensually.

"No babe. You were serious about this and I have waited this long. I am gonna stick to our plan. No matter how difficult."

"Then you won't mind if I practice my number then, right?"

"No. I don't. Practice away." He said waving his hand towards the living room.

"Fine." Nora began to stretch in front of him, spreading her newly shaven legs just the right way for Tyler to begin losing his mind.

"Nora please don't do this."

"I am I just so displeasing to you? You don't want to have sex with me that bad?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You are dancing around our apartment in lingerie with that beautiful body of yours. I want to rip that damn black lace off your body and just.."

"And… just what?" She said pulling the ribbon holding her bra together. She leaned in to kiss him and he resisted at first but gave in swooping her into a straddle. He carried her across the floor and laid her on their bed kissing her from her neck to her breasts, gently taking his hands down her body. She reached to pull up his shirt, he grabbed it with her and removed it slowly. As he removed it you could see every muscle in his abdomen and chest flexing. Now she was going crazy. She grabbed him by the back and pulled him in closer. Their love was strong emotionally, but now, it was physical.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I got good reviews with the first chapter/teaser so here goes nothing! Thanks for the reviews by the way, I really appreciate the motivation from all of you!**

"oh no. no. no. no." Nora cried in complete disbelief.

"WHAT?!" Lucy screamed from the kitchen nearly dropping her glass.

"My outfit doesn't fit! I am too bloated for the lace."

"THE HORROR!" Lucy sarcastically replied.

"Lucy I am serious. I need to get on some PMS meds right now. Do you have any mitol by chance?"

"I thought our periods were synced? I got mine a week ago… But yeah it's in my bag on the couch."

Nora thought about her period. It was late. She then realized that Lucy was psycho-babbling in the background of her thoughts.

"I mean it's not like you can be pregnant right?" Lucy continued beginning to laugh.

Nora gave her a guilty look with a small touch of worry on her face.

"NO. You two? Why didn't you tell me? These are the things that I need to know." She said laughing at herself. "Nora it's probably not a problem. We all get bloated sometimes."

"But what if I am pregnant? One time. We have been physical one time, my ONLY time. And it was terrible just so you know."

"Aw was he that bad in the sac?"

"lucy!" Nora said with a blushing smile. "He was fine, it was me it was just bad. I don't know he seemed to have a great time which I guess is all that matters for now. I can deal with it until i get some practice…"

"Do you wanna go get a hotdog or something to get your mind off it all?"

"No that's the last thing I want right now."

"What are you talking about? I thought you loved the cart on the corner?"

"Not right now for some reason."

"God you might actually be pregnant."

" Why are you so non-schelaunt about this? This could change my life."

"Look. If you are pregnant, there are options. For example, abortion, adoption, or just marry the man you've been dying to marry and raise it with him. Let's go to the store and grab a test. It can't hurt to know."

Nora and Lucy walked down to the corner store, and bought 4 tests.

"Do you really think I need this many?"

"If you want to know if it's accurate, yes."

"Why do I feel like you have done this before?"

"of course I have. With my sister when she thought she was pregnant with her ex-husbands baby."

"AGAIN. So non-schelaunt." Suddenly she was violently pulled by her waist quickly handing the basket to Lucy. Then she felt lips on her neck, but they weren't Tyler's.

"Well hello beautiful." Brett whispered into her ear.

"Get off me." She said firmly trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"oooh, feisty." He said with a devilish smile. He quickly let her go. "So what are we here to get huh? Oh, a pregnancy test? But for who? You? HA! You're too much of a goody two shoes. Or are you?" He pulled out his phone and walked away. From a distance he called, "Well, I sure hope Tyler doesn't hear you're here before you have a chance to tell him." He laughed then walked away almost like a villain in a movie.

"I can't do this. He's gonna text Tyler who knows what. Then he's gonna get all worried then if I am he's gonna pressure me to keep the baby and I don't think I want that. Do I want that? I don't know if I want that!"

"You go to take these tests and I will go pay for them, ok?"

"Ok." Nora replied finally catching her breath.

Nora read the directions carefully as she did with everything. After she had peed onto the stick she put the cover on it and paced the bathroom. It was a nasty bathroom. The directions said she had to wait 3-5 minutes for the results so she thought hey, lets go back to the apartment and find out when we get up there. She told Lucy her plan who was now buying two pints of ice cream. They would eat it good or bad so why not have a little comfort. Nora walked onto the street, the test in her bag, with her head going a thousand miles a minute. She was watching the cracks go by beneath her until she saw a very familiar pair of shoes. Tyler's shoes.


End file.
